User talk:Jrooksjr
Israel wiki (Hebrew language) heloow i have ask for u. i am opened the israel wiki ikariam and i want to change the color wiki. u can help me? and in hebrow if u know: שלום, אני רוצה לעשות את התצוגה הראשית והרקע שלהם כמו של פה. האם אתה יכול לעזור לי? the fighter2 from the wiki team israel: he.Ikariam ty ty so much luck the issrael wiki now :) Re:Helping Hands No! You say it in the second sentence of your post: 25% of the 50 extra workers is 12.5 workers that produce good. So, with a normal production of 100, you can put 50 extra workers, but they produce only 12.5 resource. 50/12.5=4 workers per resource=12 gold less income. If 8 workers produced 1 unit of resource, then 1 worker would produce 1/8=0.125 resource and 50 workers would produce 6.25 resource, which is not true, as the 50 extra workers produce 12.5 resource (always with a normal production of 100). Ifaigios 14:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bug in the in-game Ikipeida This is not a bug, It doesn't display the reduction from the resource cost reduction buildings because those only affect that one town. The in-game help is for your alliance as a whole. Battle I would like to get your feed back re my comments on the Talk:Battle of the article Battle. Thanks Mighty Ikarios 00:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : Reply posted on Talk:Battle page. 08:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) File Update.svg If it renders correctly Update.svg should look exactly the same as Update.png. Does it look the same to you? -- rmedic 11:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC) 3.3 info just noting that 3.3 info has been posted: http://board.ikariam.org/index.php?page=Thread&threadID=76083 one of the changes is a limiting to 4 warehouses... this will affect some of our pages, but I can take care of that. When do you think we should start updating the pages? Tank Master 20:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Missing info from building page Hi, I would say get rid of the missing info tag because the missing info is basically irrelevant. No one is going to make different decisions depending on if they get 8% or 7% of their building materials refunded, and the huge missing information tag really disrupts the flow as you're reading the article, so it doesn't seem worth it to have there. Just my 2 cents, though. Bedevere13 07:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, Mancha Negra's here. I saw your message in my talk page. I didn't knew there was a Portuguese Wikia :P Even so, I won't go there to complete it... It only has 1 page (the front page)... I rather prefer helping this wikia to be complete than start the other one from zero... If the information keeps together in one place and don't spread arround is easier and fastest tofind what we need ;D Thanks for the congrats by the way =D -- Mancha Negra 17:13, March 15, 2010 Hello again Jrooksjr I'm here to ask you why did you erased the entrances "This means that we gain 1,598,400 x 0,04 = 63,936 Total Score" ?? I've done the test to the future level 3 and the ratio is 0.04. That's why I've put that entrance in all researching futures... We don't know if 0.04 is the ratio for all futures but we know that it is for the second and third futures. Did anyone told you that's the ratio for all futures? If so, based on what? See ya* Mancha Negra 13:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok ok. I didn't said it was for level 3 because there is "For Future (Level 2) and upper levels" =P Mancha Negra 15:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Embassy Your information on the Embassy page is false. All first level embassies give three diplomacy points. I'm leader of Pax Romana on Lambda. I had a level 2 Embassy in my capital, giving me four points. Then, I built up two more embassies in my other two towns, meaning, according to your information, I would get 2 points. Wrong. I got six. Meaning all first level embassies give three points. I have ten diplomacy points right now, and only a level 2 embassy, and two level 1 embassies. Meaning, for me to have ten, all level one embassies have to give three points. 11:35, March 18, 2010 : I can give you the screen shots of all three towns I have and my alliance page. I have ten dipomacy points. One level two embassy, and two level one embassies. I have no treaties with anybody right now. Not even CATs, seeing as I just recently moved. Drachemeister 20:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : I have just tested the issue and I confirm that all Level 1 Embassies give 3''' diplomacy points. To test it, I built a Level 1 Embassy in one of my towns, which gave me '''3 diplomacy points. Then I built another Level 1 Embassy, in another town of mine (you cannot have more than one Embassy per town), and then I noticed that I had 6''' diplomacy points, which means that the second Embassy gave me '''3 diplomacy points, too. After expanding one of these Embassies to Level 2, I had 7''' diplomacy points, i.e. one diplomacy point more. Ifaigios 21:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I was beginning to think world Lambda was glitched or something. I'm glad somebody has had the same thing happen to them. -- Drachemeister 00:38, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Temple I see, I am the IP address that changed the temple summary, I have checked wih the game, and it is indeed written that way, I am sorry for the inconvienance. P.S, do you have a Wikipedia account? Programmer101 14:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey, I need to know if there is an easy way to transfer ALL templates from here to the Arabic version without translating each one alone <<< its been three days till now and iam not finished from them yet! Besides, I need to move an article from sub-category to the main Table. Thanx in advance... --Tabos 10:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Gold Page Why don't you just leave it with a scientist costing 9 gold per hour, six with letter chute, and a worker costing 3 gold per hour instead of confusing everybody with "If you figure in the three gold loss for converting a citizen to a (insert position here)"? It would be way less confusing, and would make the page less cluttered. Drachemeister 03:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Flag Russia Hello. I ask applications for the text I translate with the help www.translate.ru. I edited the information about Russian server. I apologise did not know badly I understand it, simply thought that the arms and a flag belong to the country. The country > citizens > I though not the citizen of Russia but is not less Russian than the citizen. A picture has corrected. 05:38, April 13, 2010 please add info for me (I am a wiki noob sorry) :) Hi, I just edited the tavern page and added the amount of wine that can be served for level 42 and the building time for level 43. I can also provide the resources needed, but didn't know how to enter it. So I will leave it here and hope you or someone else will update it soon: Numbers provided are max reduction for tavern level 43: wood: 690950 and marble 1404301. I think I can provide the next level in a few days. Depends on the generosity of my targets. :) 07:46, April 14, 2010 user 71.117.214.151 man I hate it when wiki logs me out mid edit :P Tank Master 20:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Future Researches Your thought is right, with the exception of the '''Level 1 futures researches. Level 1 futures act like normal researches, and give you .02 Total Score points per in total (they don't give you any extra Future points). You gain Future points only from future researches of Level 2 and up (eg. Levels 2, 3, 4, etc.) : Maybe we should add a reference on the Scores page to mention this. Ifaigios 05:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Greek server World links In order to view all the sub-forums at the Greek Ikariam Forums, you need to create an account there and then ask a Board Moderator (through the Ticket Support System) to enable your account. Without an account you can view only the Announcements sub-forums. We do not know the exact reason for this, some users that asked were told that it is for "safety reasons". Consequently, not everyone can see the links, but they are still valid for players with an enabled account at the Greek Ikariam Boards Ifaigios 18:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Town Hall levels 39 + Was an obvious typo in looking at the data, the warehouse calculation was not using the correct amounts. JohnDoe! 16:48, April 30, 2010 I edited entry 43 in the Town Hall as looking at the data it is easy to see the warehouses and Master builder score are from 41 instead of the data provided for level 43 JohnDoe! 22:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Armour Hi, I'd like to ask U about the armour. I mean what is the relation between hitpoint damage and armour. Example: Town wall 10th lvl has 600 hitpoints and 39 armour. Upgraded mortars have damage 325 and accuracy 10%. So 18 mortars have 325*18*0.1=585 damage to wall. So the wall should be collapsed in 6 parts and 7th should have 15 hitpoints left (so 17.5% hitpoints), if we don't consider armour. But we have to, because on the detailed report we see that the 7th part has 30% hitpoint (about 26 hitpoints). So, what is the formula for calculating damage? Some one wrote that ram cannot collapse the 23+ wall. I know that ram has mx 79 hitpoints and 23+ wall has 79+ armour. I will be extremly grateful if U can solve my problem Kozyr 13:53, May 6, 2010 (UTC) 12:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Patches The GR.ikariam.com Administration Team Leader says here that it is unknown if the Greek servers will be first updated to 0.3.3 and then to 0.3.4 or directly to 0.3.4. Unfortunately there isn't any note concerning this in any of the official boards for other countries. Ifaigios 12:43, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Max number of Warehouses I noticed that you edited the Template:Hardcap and the Museum page so that it says: However, this is not true. After researching Bureaucracy, there are 11 available building spots in the town. One is occupied with the Museum and another one with the Carpenter (in order to be able to have Max Reduction), so 11 - 2 = 9 available building spots for Warehouse. This means you can have up to 9 x 40 = 360 warehouse levels in the town, and the Hard cap for the Museum is Level 20, not 19. Ifaigios 12:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : This is true, but the GR or Palace are not essential buildings for building the Museum. And this does not mean that you will not e able to have any colonies. For example, you can make a new colony, build 9 Warehouses and a Carpenter there, build a level 20 Museum and then demolish some of the the Warehouses to build the GR and other buildings. It is a difficult, but possible :) So I think we should keep the information saying that 9 is the highest number of Warehouses a player is able to build in a town. Ifaigios 16:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Uhm...why is the Museum special about this issue? There are 11 spots: 1 for the building you wnt to build (it is no matter if it is a Museum, a Hideout, Barracks, etc) and 1 for the Carpenter to achieve Max Reduction, so 9 spots are available for Warehouses. The GR or Palace ARE NOT essential for building ANY building (neither the Museum). :: PS. Bureaucracy simply creates a new building spot, it does not interact with any building. Ifaigios 16:39, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- But why to make things so complicated? An example on how you can have colonies AND a Level 20 Museum: # Research Bureaucracy # Build a Palace in your Capital # Create a new colony # Build 9 Warehouses and a Carpenter in your new colony # Build a Museum in the remaining 11th spot and expand it to Level 20 # Now you can demolish some of your Warehouses to build any other building you may want in your new colony (eg. Academy, GR, etc) This proves that Level 19 is NOT the max level even if you have colonies. A you can see, there are a lot of cases, so why don't we just leave it to the 9 Warehouses limit? Ifaigios : Corruption is a absolutely irrelevant thing. We are not testing what effects this building structure has, we just want to give the MAX' level of the specific building. And as building 9 Warehouses is possible, a level 20 Museum is absolutely able to be built. It's pretty confusing mixing up max levels with GRs, Palaces, colonies, corruption etc. If it IS possible to build a level 20 Museum with any means, this should be our final word. Ifaigios 17:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sorry but I am not miscounting. I intentionally do not count the GR / Palace as it is NOT an essential building for building up a Museum (I repeat that we are not testing the effects of this building structure. With corruption or not, building a level 20 Mueseum is still absolutely possible) Ifaigios 17:10, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : I agree with this, but will a new player try to build a Level 20 Museum??? (millions of materials are needed!) And corruption and GRs are completely irrelevant with those buildings! :: I don't think this information will really help inexperienced players. At least if I were an inexperienced player an saw 2 hard caps for the same reason (warehouse limitations) on a single page, I would get confused instead of having things cleared out in my mind. :: Sorry but I still do not understand why there is so much worry about the Museum and the Tavern. What is their difference from any other building? Ifaigios 17:54, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: OK, if you want this information to be on these pages anyway I have no problem. Simply I am afraid it will confuse new players instead of clear things out. Ifaigios 18:23, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually 19 is the maximum achievable level for a musuem as it requires both a Carpenter and an Architect's office to have meat the warehouse requirements. This of course of course leaves you with space only for 8 warehouses (museum, plus the two reducers), meaning 20 is not achievable. I can not figure out how to modify the notes to express this though. JohnDoe! 00:29, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- I think that we should change parameter b= in Template:Hardcap so that it says that both a Carpenter and an Architect's office are needed to build that specific level of the Museum (or add a new parameter saying this, since this is not true for the Tavern). Ifaigios 05:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Scores/Patch 0.3.4 Yes, it seems that "future" researches no longer give extra points added to the Total score. Now the multiplier for ALL researches (futures or not) is 0.02 points per (the same with the Scientists score). In addition, players now do not receive any points from buying Cargo Ships, so the Total Score formula simplifies to: Total\ Score\ =\ Citizens\ +\ Master\ Builder\ +\ Scientists\ +\ Generals\ (Military)\ Score Re:Category change I changed these categories into singular form because I noticed some categories, like Category:Resource, Category:Research, Category:Miracle that were already in singular, so I thought that some other cathegories like Category:Units and Category:Island buildings should also be in singular. On the other hand, if you think it would be better that we have all categories in plural, I'm going to change these back to their original forms as well as Category:Miracle etc. PS. I also changed Template:Units, Template:Ships, etc. so that they place pages that have these templates on them under Category:Unit and Category:Ship, respectively, instead of Category:Units and Category:Ships. (if you look, for example, in Cook, it is in Category:Unit) I think that the Category pages themselves are not yet updated besause the server's cache needs some time to be refreshed. Ifaigios 21:46, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : Hmmm, I just read in Ikariam:Policy/Category that it is our policy to have categories usually in plural. So I apologise for turning some categories into singular, and I'm going to restore then in plural, as well as to turn the ones that were already in singular, into plural. Ifaigios 12:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Spy/Spying Pages Changes ;Spy and Spying pages I added comments to their respective relevant sections to indicate there is a discrepancy between listed Mission Risk Base percentages. The correct values need to be posted on both pages, before these two pages can be merged. ;Spy page In the "The math" section, I have added a modification/simplification to the formula used to calculate the spying risk, for people who are trying to determine what level of protection their hideout/spies are giving them. In the "Protecting your town from being spied on" section, I replaced the previous explanation and table that I felt showed minimal information, with a table and explanation that is based on the simplified formula, shows much more information, and hopefully is more useful. For changes to the simplified formula or large changes to table, please click on User talk:Blancmange and post change/request. I suggest this because the table is large and I have automated the work on my end, so I can change the table relatively quickly and easily.Blancmange 06:17, May 26, 2010 Re:Scores Are you sure that you have added the number of citizens in all towns, to the three primary individual scores? I often miss to add the number of citizens, so I end up with an incorrect value, so I am just wondering if you did the same mistake like me. My scores: Total score: 270,473 Master builders: 149,338 Scientists: 106,347 Generals: 3,578 Number of citizens: 2,064 (Town A) + 1,918 (Town B) + 1,918 (Town C) + 1,918 (Town D) + 1,223 (Town E) + 2,174 (Town F) = 11,225 citizens So the Total score should be: 149,338 + 106,347 + 3,578 + 11,225 = 270,488 , which is almost the same with my real Total score (the small mistake is due to the round up that the game applies to the individual scores). My Donation highscore is 7,212 points, so I suppose thar it is irrelevant with the Total score formula. Ifaigios 18:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC) It's OK! You don't have to worry about me, I think I can keep up with the wiki as long as you are absent. At the moment I have plenty of free time so that's the reason I am so active; there is no pressure, I do it for fun! Looking forward for your come-back :) PS. Thanks for "promoting" me into Bureaucrat. Ifaigios 19:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Embassies and CTs I just want to mention that an Embassy is not needed for making Cultural Asset Treaties. An Embassy is needed to be in alliance, which requires 1 diplomacy point. Consequently, if you are in an alliance without having an Embassy, you will have '-1' diplomacy points. This prevents you from sending CTs. So, you should either build an Embassy or quit your alliance. If you choose not to be in an alliance but still don't have an Embassy, you are able to send and receive CTs normally. As you can see, the Embassy is not directly needed to make any Cultural Asset Treaties, so I think that the "Production of diplomacy points" function of the Embassy covers all cases on the topic. -- Ifaigios 16:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Happiness Actually, this is the combined bonus from Well Digging (+50) and Utopia (+200), that apply only to your Capital. As you have mentioned, these bonuses aren't included in the "Research" bonuses bar (with the microscope on it), there are shown in a different bar (with the crown on it), because they apply only to your Capital. But again, they are due to researches, building a Palace does not increase satisfaction at all. Ifaigios 11:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey This is Caladbolg, the moderator for the Ika-core forum, just wanted to let you know the beta is out. I wasn't sure if you had downloaded it or not... anyway, good luck and have fun, bye ;) 18:23, June 23, 2010 accumulated builder scores hello, I'd like to add accumulated master builder scores (like on the palace page) to some of the pages that don't have them. however, I played around with doing this on the town hall using the MBscore enclosed in brackets and then put in the total resources used this far. I'm finding that the number it comes up with is not always the same as if I had just been adding the calculated builder's scores together. specifically, I noticed a problem on the town hall page. I will go ahead and do the first five so you can see what I mean. Do you have a recommendation about how to proceed?Istril 02:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) One guestion! How i do city cowntdown?